


put your lips on my lips (it was a dare)

by haechair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, New year kisses, markhyuck bestfriends, short and random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechair/pseuds/haechair
Summary: Donghyuck suggests, they dare each other to kiss someone on midnight, stupidly.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	put your lips on my lips (it was a dare)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this by listening to lips on lips by tiffany young on repeat jshdhs

“—I poured my blood and soul in baking those things because you said you liked them and now you suddenly don’t like them?! Do you kno—”

Donghyuck sighed and he really wished he can pick up his ears and throw them out of the car’s window. Jaemin is rumbling AGAIN because his said own made cookies were rejected by Jisung. He was on the front seat and Jaemin is directly behind him and he really wishes to jump off. Jaemin continued to nag for more minutes until they reached the house of Yuta, the host of the party.

“Here we are!” Jeno shouted enthusiastically as he parked his car (his mother’s) in front of the house along side the other cars outside.

“Thank god. I love the feeling of breathing fresh air, again.” Renjun commented after hopping off the car and having his ears bleed by sitting next to Jaemin in the car.

“Don’t think you’ll escape from this, Jisung. Because you won’t. Why do I even bother raising you if you’re just gonna be—”

“Hey!”

“Hey!” Donghyuck mirrored the smirk flashed across Mark’s face who’s standing by the door frame and a red cup on his hands. He immediately ran to him. He observed Mark and he can tell he’s had a couple of those cups already, nose red, hair disheveled, eyes quite unfocused but still decent enough to think straight.

They entered the enormous house beaming with loud music and rowdy people. The house was nice and modern with it’s high ceilings, chandeliers hanging on it, the layout of the house is just amazing. With it’s chestnut walls and black furnitures, the house looks sophisticated. He told this to Mark while making their way to the kitchen.

“Yeah, Yuta’s quite rich.” He shrugged.

“Just put something on Jaemin’s mouth to shut him up, please.” Renjun whispered beside him, pleading.

Donghyuck grimaced when he got stuck between two people while walking. It’s just too many people and he feels sticky, already. He heard Mark chuckle and found his hands, pulling him away from the crowd. 

Finally, they’ve reached the kitchen which has less more people, thankfully. It was an hour before midnight, before a new year starts. He thought he’ll be all sentimental at this time but he just wants to really prevent Jaemin from talking anymore. He sighed out of relief when Jeno stuffed chips on Jaemin’s mouth. He really wishes Jisung isn’t in this party or else Na Jaemin will fume in anger.

Mark offered him a red cup and he just accepted although he really doesn’t have any plans on drinking the questionable substance inside. Mark and him were just rumbling about a recent soccer match their school played against Yuta’s in the kitchen counter when he noticed Renjun nor Jaemin and Jeno were all nowhere to be found and they’re all alone.

He stared at Mark who’s still explaining about the match with wide eyes, over exaggerated hand motions, cute giggles in between sentences. He sighed. Fuck Renjun, really.

_“Let’s dare each other to kiss someone on midnight in the party!”_

_He delightedly shouted at his friends who were all sprawled out on his living room waiting for Jeno. Renjun’s eyebrow flickered and Jaemin smiled and agreed. Donghyuck was bored waiting for Jeno who’s going to drive them to the party. Mark’s already there because of his brother, Jaehyun._

_Mark._

_His smirk faded away and he looked at Renjun. He literally saw a lightbulb flash on top of Renjun’s head and that was when it hit him._

_“N-No! No! I mean! No way!”_

“Hey, Donghyuck, looking good, Man!” Lucas appeared on the kitchen and patted Donghyuck on the back (a little bit too much) causing him to cough but immediately suppressed it. Him and Mark fist bumped and Lucas went missing again.

“Anyways, as I was saying..”

_“Renjun, please! I’ll do anything for you!” He tried to plead._

_“Hyuck, you literally suggested this idea. We’re all gonna do it, anyways.” Jaemin reminded him._

_Why is he so stupid, seriously? He blames his stupid mouth for just saying everything without filtering. Well, most of the time (not really) it gives him the edge but sometimes (like this time) it leads him to nothing but trouble._

_“You’re gonna do me a favor if you do this, trust me.” Renjun rolled his eyes._

“Wanna see beer pong?” The question Mark threw him shook him to go back to reality. He nodded, too worried to even say a word. Mark didn’t seem to mind his unusual silence so he just followed him through where the dining area is.

Table filled by red cups and a ping pong ball bouncing across. The table is surrounded by so many people but God, why can he only see one person right now?

_“I dare you to kiss Mark on midnight.”_

He doesn’t know how long he’s been hopelessly in love with his best friend but he realized it at Mark’s 16th birthday and they’re all hurdled up together to take a photo. Mark’s smiling face is close to his, too close. He felt his heart smash across his ribcage he actually looked around to see if someone can hear it. Warmth crept up to his cheeks when he felt Mark’s arms snake on his waist to pull him closer. _Idiot! Stop feeling that way!_

He suddenly flicked a finger on Mark’s cake that’s sitting in front of them out of panic on the blooming feeling on his chest and smeared it across Mark’s cute little nose. Mark giggled and crunched his nose while looking at him before facing the camera. That’s when he first admitted his crush on Mark and 4 years later and he still feels the same thing.

When he told Renjun about it, the other guy just shrugged and when he asked why was his reaction like that, Renjun’s response was “You were obvious as hell.”

He thought about it and asked himself _Is Mark really that dense and oblivious, then?_

“I can tell just by your eyes, honestly.” Jaemin answered when he asked him if he also had known about his crush on Mark.

The way his eyes go wide whenever a ping pong ball shoot to a cup, or when he laughs so hard when Yuta dramatically clings to Sicheng whenever he fails on shooting a ping pong ball, or when he stares at him and he can see stars on Mark’s wide eyes. It must be one of those, the reason behind the fluttering feeling on his chest and the butterflies going crazy on his stomach.

“Everyone, come out! It’s almost midnight!” Doyoung shouts from the garden.

Everyone moves to the garden in a snap. He sticks with Mark who’s holding his hand so they don’t part when there’s too many people. They settled somewhere and Donghyuck looked up seeing stars.

Donghyuck prays that whatever he’s about to do won’t ruin years of friendship he had built with Mark.

Truthfully, he wasn’t planning on confessing to Mark any time. He was okay with being friends, at least. He ran over the list of the things he’ll say as an excuse when he finally does it. He can say it was a best friend kiss (no one kisses their best friend at the mouth) he can say it was a dare (a stupid one that he introduced) or he can just confess right then and there (and if he doesn’t like you?)

“5”

Donghyuck swallowed and held Mark’s hands.

“4”

He gripped his hands tighter and he feels vomiting now which is gross and it’ll be worse if he kiss him like that.

“3”

He roamed his eyes around but didn’t find anyone familiar which made him more nervous.

“2”

Butterflies at his stomach, before, yes. But right now he feels a shallow gap inside there.

“1”

He faced Mark and pressed his lips against his. Fuck.

The sound of shouts from the people around them and the fireworks coloring the dark sky were drowned by the loud beating of his heart. He felt Mark freeze for a second, his shoulders tensing while Donghyuck can feel his legs wobbling and he just feels weak and dizzy. 

Mark’s lips are soft and he really wishes to stay that way but he pulled away after a beat or two.

He didn’t got the chance, however, to really step away because Mark pulled him again now kissing him full in the mouth. Fuck part two. 

His eyes went wide but he closed it right away when he felt Mark’s soft lips finding the way to his lips.

Mark Lee’s lips on his lips. He feels a whole zoo in his stomach, now.   
  



End file.
